The following description relates in general to physical exercise and physical therapy, and more specifically to an apparatus and method for exercise and physical therapy in water.
Aquatic physical exercise has been found to be one of the best forms of exercise. Water supports an individual's body and alleviates most of the effects of gravity allowing the individual to exercise prescribed specific muscle groups without stressing other areas of the body. The reduced physical strain on these other area allows the individual to exercise for longer periods of time. The individual is also able to exercise longer due to a lower and more stabilized body temperature resulting from contact with the water. Strain on the heart, muscles and ligaments is minimized while the benefits of physical activity are maximized.
Accordingly, aquatics-based physical therapy is most noticeably gaining popularity with the elderly, the obese, and the infirm. There is a huge demand for an exercise modality which provides long-term health benefits and which can exist in the favorable environment of lower stress and freer movement. Conventional aquatic exercise devices and methods, however, are limited in several ways. For example, conventional devices do not offer uniform resistance when moved through the water. As a result, the devices feel awkward and unstable to the user. Further, conventional devices do not provide the appropriate resistance for exercises designed to develop muscles used in a punching motion. A preferred punching motion often includes rotating the fist while the arm is extended. Most conventional devices are not easily rotated.
Therefore, there exists a need for an aquatic exercise device and method that provide uniform resistance to the user independent of device orientation.